balefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Cursed monsters that feast on blood, despite all of these monsters being called vampires they are entirely different curses. Vampire Most common of the vampiric curses, seen throughout the Mainland and Carthia. How the curse originated is unknown, some speculate it was a ritual preformed by witches and warlocks in pursuit for eternal life, while others think it was the wrath of a forgotten god inflicted on the royal line of a lost kingdom. Appearance * Long canines that grow to more exaggerated lengths in bloodlust * cold pale skin * slightly pointed ears * Eyes that change color when in bloodlust to either yellow, red, pale blue, or silver depending on their bloodline, with age this change becomes permanent * Hair color will after 100 years, to either silver, golden, burgundy, dark red or dark blue/green depending on their bloodline Weaknesses Though there are many tellings of how to kill or repel a vampire, many of there are false. The easiest way to kill a vampire is to use a silver or magical blade to cut out a vampire's heart and burn it. Sunlight will slowly kill a vampire, causing their skin to blister and burn off their bones, leaving only their skeleton Silver burns the flesh of vampires and will heal at a slowed rate A stake of fresh cut wood, though it will not kill the vampire it will put it in a comatose state until the stake is removed. Decapitation will have a similar effect to a lesser effect(vampire is still conscious, though the body's movement is severely limited.) the branch will stay 'green' while sealing the vampire Silver mirrors will show a vampire's true reflection through any illusion Traits Glamour A natural illusion on vampires that let's them seem non-threatening or even comforting and hides their telltale features until the bloodlust takes over them The Thirst They feed on blood for nourishment, but feel constant blood thirst and cannot be satisfied. With the scent of blood they often are driven to a bloodlust Without blood they will rapidly age and crumble to dust. Baptism of Blood This curse is possible to be transferred onto others by a ritual involving first drinking the blood of a consenting vampire then having the same vampire drink from the human Other * Immortal * Sterile and cannot conceive children * twice the strength and speed of a human * heightened senses * have unnatural healing * the nature of the curse also grants at least a small amount of magical ability * fangs are to tear flesh and open veins * blood consumed by drinking normally * a common way to torture a vampire is to tip the stakes with silver, leaving the vampire in constant agony while in their comatose state Vampire Bloodlines Each vampire has a progenitor who was originally inflicted with the curse, each progenitor's curse was either slightly different or had unique effects of them that reflect on their kin. While these 'gifts' are given to all of their blood, they require many decades to master * (nordic/slavic vamps) - posses the ability to transform into wolves, often mistaken for werewolves * (vamp 2) - transform into mist * (vamp 3) - control over blood, grants ability to use humans like puppets as well as to drink from a distance * (vamp 4) - paralyzing touch * (vamp 5) - momentarily disabling minds of nearby pray, gives appearance of time manipulation (DIO) * (vamp 6) - merely weakened by the sun opposed to harmed by it * * Ghouls Vampiric curse inflicted by an incomplete baptism of blood, drinking the blood of a vampire without the vampire drinking your blood in return. Appearance * Skin becomes grey and clammy * body loses nearly all fat and muscle, stomach bloated and back hunched over Weaknesses Traits The Hunger Without the complete ritual the inflicted is left with an insatiable hunger, human food becomes unappetizing with only human flesh giving a small comfort. Other * Nosferatu Vampiric curse originating from the west of the Mainland. Appearance * pale grey skin * rodent-like fangs * pointed ears Weaknesses Traits Other * lifespan of 600 years * reproduces with other nosferatu * 3x human stength * heightened sense of smell * poor eyesight * unnatural healing * fangs are made to tear flesh, sever veins, and crack bones * blood consumed by drinking normally Putridum Sanguine Ancient vampiric curse of unknown origin Appearance Weaknesses Traits Other *